Everett Family (Video Game)
The 'Everett Family '''is a family seen in Telltale Games' [[The Walking Dead (Video Game)|''The Walking Dead]]: Season One. Pre-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia Before the outbreak began, Lee was a history professor in University of Georgia. His father and mother had a drugstore in Macon and his brother was a manager of the store. Some time before the apocalypse, Lee accidentally killed a Senator for sleeping with his wife. He was arrested by the police and put on trial, where he got himself a life sentence. His family and himself had a falling-out soon after that because of Lee's crime. Post-Apocalypse "A New Day" After barely escaping a car crash and some walkers in the forest on his way to prison at the start of the apocalypse, along with getting kicked out of Hershel Greene's farm, Lee made his way to his family's drugstore in Macon and looked around to find pills for Larry, a man who had a heart condition that required nitroglycerin pills to combat. He saw his family's blood covering a sleeping bag and the floor around it and found out his family was deceased (Doug mentions that they searched an "old couple" in the office for the keys, and Lilly says Larry tossed out two old walkers in the office for the safety of the group). After, Lee encountered his brother as a walker outside the drugstore and put him down with a few blows to the head with a fire axe, both to end his suffering as a walker and to retrieve the pharmacy keys for Larry's pills. "Long Road Ahead" Over 3 months later, the drugstore is derelict and in terrible condition, due to a military aircraft crashing through the drugstore roof. Lee and Kenny go to the drugstore to collect what little supplies are left; they mention having previously visited it for supplies. They barely escape with their lives, after walkers attack the two in the pharmacy, with Lee dispatching a pilot walker by impaling him onto rebar. They also can buy themselves time to get supplies by letting a girl draw out walkers from their hiding spots and serve as bait, or put her out of her misery by shooting her, sparing her a more grisly and painful death. "No Time Left" Eosé Jewelry Store Lee was bitten by a walker after picking up a walkie-talkie belonging to Clementine. Lee and Clementine arrived in the jewelry store after escaping from a vengeful stranger and making it through a horde of walkers by covering themselves in walker guts. After Lee passed out due to his bite, was dragged into a jewelry shop by Clementine and found himself too weak to leave with her, she either shot Lee to prevent reanimation or left him to reanimate as a walker. With Lee's death, the Everett family was wiped out. Members *''Lee Everett'' *''B. Everett'' *''Mr. Everett'' *''Mrs. Everett'' Allies *Lee's Ex-Wife *''Motel Survivors'' *Greene Family *''St. John Family'' (Formerly) *''Charles'' *''Omid'' *Christa *''Vernon'' (Formerly) *''Brie'' *Molly *''Ben Paul'' Killed Victims *Georgia State Senator (Accidental, Pre-Apocalypse) *Atlanta Police Officer (Zombified) *Sandra (Zombified) *Shawn Greene (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Irene (Caused, Out of Mercy, Determinant) *B. Everett (Out of Mercy, Zombified) *Carley (Caused, Determinant) *Doug (Caused, Determinant) *David Parker (Caused, Determinant) (Caused, Alive, Determinant) *Travis (Indirectly Caused) *Jolene (Determinant) *Larry (Caused, Assumed Before Reanimation, Determinant) *Danny St. John (Determinant) *Andrew St. John (Determinant) *Tess (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Elizabeth (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Beatrice (Out of Mercy, Determinant) (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Save-Lots Bandit 1 (Caused) *Gary (If Doug was saved, Determinant) *Drew (If Doug was saved, Determinant) *Kenny Jr. (Before Reanimation, Out of Mercy, Determinant) (Caused, Before Reanimation, Out of Mercy, Determinant) *Fivel (Zombified, Out of Mercy, Determinant) (Zombified, Out of Mercy, Caused, Determinant) *Jeff (Zombified) *Logan (Zombified) *Crawford Oberson (Zombified, Determinant) *Ben Paul (Caused, Determinant) (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) (Indirectly Caused, Accidental, Determinant) *Brie (Zombified, Determinant) *Stranger (Determinant; Before Reanimation, Determinant) *5 unnamed Save-Lots Bandits *Numerous counts of zombies Deaths *Mr. Everett - Attacked by walkers. (Alive) *Mrs. Everett - Attacked by walkers. (Alive) *B. Everett - Attacked by walkers. (Alive) ''Axed by Lee. ''(Zombified) *Lee Everett - Bitten by walkers. (Caused) Shot in the head by Clementine (Out of Mercy) or Left to reanimate. (Alive) Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"A New Day" *"Starved For Help" *"Long Road Ahead" *"Around Every Corner" *"No Time Left" Trivia *Lee is the only member of his family to be shown alive during the events of the game. **Lee is also the last member of his family to be killed off. Category:Groups Category:Families Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters